NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU
by mwalt
Summary: Based on the previews for next week, Jan 29's, episode. Booth makes it out alive, but injured. Brennen takes him home and admits to a few things which leads Booth to admit to a few things.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had while watching the previews for next week's episode.

Chapter One

Brennen walked Booth into his apartment and sat him down on his couch. After making sure that he was comfortable where he was, "Now what can I get you?"

"I'm not an invalid Bones. I can take care of myself."

"Booth, you were held captive for three days by a psycho. Going through who knows what kind of torture. You deserve to be helped out a little and rest. Besides, you know that I won't let you get away with pretending to be helpless. Once you're back to yourself then I'll let you get yourself something to drink. Not until then."

"Bones--"

"Booth," she argued and came back with two beers—handing him one.

"You don't have to stay," he said as he accepted the beer.

"You'd stay for me."

Because he couldn't argue with that, he took a swig. Then an argument came to him and Booth realized that he could reverse their roles. "You were taken hostage."

"Yes," she agreed. "But he didn't hurt me. I wasn't injured."

"You shouldn't have traded places with me in the first place."

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't prove it was Senator Klicke's aide who had you. And he wanted me. I knew you would find me. Which you did."

"Bones--"

"Booth, if I wouldn't have been willing to switch places with you then you would be dead."

"You don't know that."

"Well, I wasn't going to take that chance."

"Bones--"

"I had already lost you once. I wasn't going to lose you again."

"When did you lose me before?" Booth's headache was getting worse from trying to keep up with her.

"Here." She handed him some aspirin.

"When did you lose me before?" He asked again when it became obvious that she wasn't going to answer him willingly. "Bones."

She looked at him and then looked away trying to gather her thoughts. "When you died," she finally rushed out. "When I thought you were dead for two weeks. I couldn't go through that again Booth."

Booth felt a lump form in his throat. He had never really considered what she had gone through when he had faked his death. He started to say something but it seemed that now that she had opened up about these things, it didn't look like she was going to stop.

"I thought you were dead. I closed down Booth. For those two weeks I didn't do anything. I went back to how I was before. Before I met you, before I met Angela. I was so numb inside. I couldn't feel anything. Knowing that you had died because of me. I didn't know what to do. I would go home and I would cry. I put everything away—out of sight that reminded me of you. I couldn't bear to look at it. I was just moving in circles, just letting time pass. That was the worst two weeks of my life.

"Worse than when my parents and Russ left me because then I was a teenager and I really didn't depend upon them the way I depend on you. You always challenge me and make me want more out of life. Things that are illogical but you make me want them just the same. And with you gone, I had no one else. It was like a part of me had died. And I didn't want to go on living any more. I even thought of killing myself a couple of times just so I could be with you once more.

"Which is ridiculous because I don't believe in a heaven. I don't believe in an after life. But I prayed Booth. I actually got down on my knees and I prayed. I prayed for you. I prayed that you had found peace and that you were happy with God. Then when he took you and it was three days Booth. Time was running out. I couldn't NOT trade places with you. It was what I needed to do. I couldn't go through losing you again. I couldn't."

Tears were streaming down her face and before Booth could say anything, Brennen got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 2

Booth stood up and was glad that he had been mistaken—Bones hadn't left. She had just needed to put some distance between the two of them and had gotten up to pace. He took a couple of steps toward her and touched her arm.

"Don't tell me that I shouldn't have done what I did. Don't," her voice quivered.

Booth felt his chest go numb. He mentally took back everything he had thought about being hurt and upset and angry at her because she didn't show that she was upset last year. She said his funeral was a waste of time.

He should have known better. He should have pressed her for more information. To admit what she was feeling. But after Zach—no, he shook himself. That was just an excuse. Truth was he didn't want to know what she had been thinking. What she was feeling. Because he was afraid. Afraid that she meant more to him than he did to her.

Well, there was no time for fears now. Now that he knew how much pain she had been in. How much pain she still carried with her. And all of it was because of him. And Sweets.

He couldn't blame her. Couldn't be mad at her for switching places with him. If nothing else, it demonstrated the total and complete trust and faith—though she would deny that—that Bones had in him.

"I won't," he whispered hoarsely and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight and she held back even tighter. Her tears started to come—slowly at first but then the down pour came and she started to shake.

He started to give her butterfly kisses without even thinking about it. Before either knew it, they were on the floor, in front of his television—holding onto each other for dear life, comforting each other as if there were no tomorrow.

Finally her tears subsided and Brennen rested her head against his chest. She chuckled, "I guess when I let out I really let out."

Booth didn't bother to correct her in that it was let loose not let out—he was so overwhelmed with how she had kept everything inside. And yet—he knew that he shouldn't be surprised. That was what Bones did after all. She kept things inside.

He should have known to press. To make her talk. To press her on everything else. "I wish you would have told me."

"Told you what exactly Booth? What would the point be?" She started to get up; Booth could see her start to build the walls around herself once again.

But he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Not now. Not when so much was on the line. "Bones," he grabbed her and pulled her back onto the floor, actually she landed on his lap.

The way she looked all wild and free, it was all Booth could do not to kiss her senseless. So, instead he took her hands and placed them on his heart. "Temperance." At that she did look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 3

Booth felt his heart go numb as he looked at her. As she looked at him so trusting yet still afraid. Afraid that he was going to leave her. He cupped her face in his hands and lowered his forehead to touch hers. "I am never going to leave you. Never again."

He felt her gulp. "But there will be times—times when you may have to."

"Sweets won't make that mistake again."

"Probably not—but there might be others. It is a matter of security. And there are those in your chain of command that don't know me."

"So why don't we come up with something like what your dad for your moms? With the dolphins?"

Her eyes went wide and threatened tears once more. "You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Bones; surely you know that by now."

She nodded—not sure what else to say though she knew she had to finish what she had started. She hadn't meant to let everything out—her feelings and insecurities but once she started Brennen found herself hard pressed to stop. But could she go the extra feet? Could she admit to him what she could barely admit to herself? What defined all logic? Could she trust him with her worst fear? Could she trust him? Could she live with the consequences?

Feeling his heart beat against hers, how could she not? She trusted him with everything else. Why not with this too? Taking a gulp, she brought her head slightly away from his. "I have something I have to tell you Booth."

He looked at her and she felt so safe and secure with his eyes gazing into hers. He would never let anything hurt her. She took a deep breath and softly said, "I think I'm in love with you," and waited for his reaction.

Booth stared at her—his heart pounding, he couldn't believe that she had been the first one to say it. How many times had he fantasized about this? How many times had he wished that he could gather her in his arms and kiss her so she wouldn't be able to think about anything except for him? In the past half hour, he could name at least a dozen. The past four years, well, way too many to keep track of.

And now here she was his Bones—no, his Temperance, Temperance. Here she was. Waiting for him. Telling him she thought she loved him. When she had insisted on taking him home, all he had wanted was to get some sleep. But now, now the night was filled with endless possibilities.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home now." Brennen stood up and rushed out.

Booth stared after her. What?! Where had that come from? "Bones—wait!" But it was too late. She had already left his place.


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 4

*So, I know the confidence with whom Brennen shares probably wouldn't happen but I was "begged" to do this by a friend, so here it goes:*

Brennen was trying to contain her tears as she ran to her car and started to drive away. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Angela's number. She was surprised when Hodgins answered the phone. "Dr. B."

"Hodgins? Where's Angela?"

"She and I accidently switched phones today. I haven't been able to get a hold of her. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brennen forced herself to calm down. "If you get a hold of her would you tell her to give me a call?"

"Of course. But Dr. B, I know we're not that close but if you want to talk--"

"I can't Hodgins—Oh no!"

Hodgins stared at the phone as he heard the car beeping over the phone. And her scream. "Dr. B, are you OK? Brennen you there?"

"Sorry Hodgins," Brennen managed to focus her attention back on the phone. I crashed into a telephone pole. But I'm fine."

"You sure you're ok? You don't sound too good. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Hodgins you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. If Angela finds out that I left you there, she'll kill me. Now, are you going to call Booth or shall I?"

"No." Brennen felt her pulse quicken. "Don't call him. There's no reason he needs to know."

"Know what? That you were in an accident?" Hodgins chuckled. "Dr. B, he definitely will kick my ass if I don't tell him."

"Hodgins, he doesn't need to know."

"You had a fight, didn't you?"

"Sort've," she replied trying not to reveal her anguish. "We'll be fine later. Just don't call him OK?"

"What happened?" At her silence, Hodgins insisted. "If I'm going to keep silent and risk getting beat up, then I need to know why."

Brennen bit her lip and thought for a minute. She couldn't lie but could she tell him the truth. She wasn't sure.

"Dr. B, whatever it is, you can trust me."

"Can I?" Then, "I didn't mean to say that out loud Hodgins. I'm sorry. It's just that Booth--"

"What did he do?"

Again she hesitated. "If I tell you--"

"It will go no father, I swear. Where are you now?"

"Pulling into the hospital."

"I'll be there in five. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"I told Booth that," she gulped. Could she really confide in Hodgins?

"Listen, Dr. B-you already know about me and Angela so why don't you even the score?"

He waited for a minute and finally was rewarded with her reply, "I told Booth that I loved him." Hodgins practically dropped the phone in shock. He gulped and felt his jaw drop. "You did what?!"

"I told him I loved him—that I thought I was in love with him."

"And what did he say or do?"

"That's the thing Hodgins," Brennen took a breath and tried to not let him hear her anguish. "He didn't say anything. Or doing anything. He just sat there. I couldn't take it anymore so I left—hold on, I'm at the desk."

Hodgins' mind was reeling. He could understand Booth's silence. Understand the shock. But how to explain that to Dr. Brennen so it would make sense to her? He had no clue. His phone vibrated—telling him that someone else was calling. He looked at the caller ID. Booth. Calling Angela.

He groaned, beeping over—hoping that Dr. Brennen would wait for him. "It's Hodgins—Angela and I switched phones by mistake. I'm currently on the phone with Dr. B. I'll call you back." He didn't wait for Booth to replay, just switched back over. "Dr. B—you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here Hodgins. Where were you?"

"Dropped the phone. I'm pulling in now. They taking you to a room?"

"Not yet."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"See you then." Hodgins immediately hung up and called Booth.

"How is she?"

Hodgins couldn't help but smile at his worry. "Pretty upset man. I understand your shock but just how long were you planning on having her wait while you sat there without saying or doing anything?"

He could here Booth's sigh, "She told you."

"After some coaxing and after she was in an accident because she was so upset and ran into a telephone pole."

"What?! Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Relax man. I'm meeting her in another minute here."

"Where?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Let me talk to her first."

"Hodgins--"

"Just trust me Booth. I'll call you later."


	5. Chapter 5

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 5

"Dr. Brennen, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied to the doctor that was shining the light in her eyes. "I have no concussion, my senses are in tact and I feel great. Just a few bruises. I'm not even feeling any whiplash. Though, as a doctor, I know I should be checked out."

"And you are right. I'll give you a prescription for the pain. You may feel the whiplash later and you'll want to keep an eye on that cut on your right arm. It looks like it might become infected if not taken care of properly. You know what to do."

"Yes, thank you doctor. Am I free to go?"

"Go ahead and get dressed—I'll have a nurse in here for you to sign the discharge papers."

"Thank you doctor."

Brennen was left to change. There was a knock on the door a moment later and when she said to come in, Hodgins came inside. "So what's the diagnosis?"

"I'm fine Hodgins. The doctor's giving me a prescription for pain in case I feel any whiplash later but I should be fine. We'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Booth called," Hodgins informed her as they walked into the lobby.

"He's been calling me too."

"You didn't answer."

"No, I didn't. I know it's stupid and illogical but I don't particularly feel like talking to him right now."

"Nothing about love is logical."

"Well I can tell you what is logical. I love him. He doesn't love me. End of story." She sighed. "Now our relationship is going to change."

"Dr. B, if I may—Booth IS in love with you. He was just in shock, that's all."

"Hodgins, he left me standing there. Sitting there. For the longest time. He didn't say a single word."

"Tell me what happened. As much as you can remember."

"Hodgins…"

"Dr. B., you're different from most of us. But you already knew that. Booth, the way he acted, perhaps if you tell me what happened then I can explain it to you. Make it logical for you. Then you can talk to him."

"I know you mean well. I'm not really in the mood to di--" Brennen stopped.

Hodgins bumped into her. "Dr. B., what is it?" She nodded slightly ahead of her and he followed her gaze to see Booth walking towards them, flowers in hand.

Booth came up to her and got in her personal space as if nothing had happened between them earlier. "Hodgins told me that you were in an accident. Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here Booth?"

"I was worried."

"You should have called."

"I did call. You haven't answered any of my calls."

"Then you should have taken the bait Booth." Hodgins opened his mouth but closed it as Booth gave him a look of warning. "I don't want to talk to you." She turned and started to storm off.

"Bones wait!"

"Smooth, man. Real smooth."

"You know what Hodgins?" Booth glared at him, "You can just--"

"Hey man," Hodgins held up his hands. "I was trying to help. I thought we agreed that I would talk to Doctor B while you waited."

"Not going to happen. This is my mess; I'm the one that needs to clean it up."

"Booth…"

"Just go home Hodgins. Thank you for what you've done thus far but let me handle this." Booth took off running and got to Bones a few feet away from her car. "Bones wait." He grabbed her arm.

She turned angrily at him and got out, "I don't want to talk to you Booth," before turning away.

"Temperance, please."

There was something in his voice when he called her Temperance that made her turn. Her breath caught as she looked at him. She could see the desperation in his eyes. The passion he had in them.

She leaned back against her car and folder her arms, daring him to continue and at the same time he could see her desperation in her eyes pleading with him to fix this. To make it ok. With more courage than he felt, Booth took a step toward her and crushed her lips with his.


	6. Chapter 6

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 6

With everything that he had inside of him, Booth kissed her. He felt her struggle and try to break free but he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't release her. His grip just got tighter as he pushed her back against her car. He wasn't hurting her.

He knew that if she really didn't want this, want him, that he would be on the pavement. Sure he had a gun but when it came to martial arts, she would kick his ass every time. Not that he would admit that to her. So he took satisfaction in that she hadn't beaten him to the floor. Yet. However, she was still struggling.

But in this kiss he was determined to show her how much he wanted her. How much he loved her. He bit her lower lip and though she was fighting it, he heard her moan. Her slight opening of her lips gave him the time he needed to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

He couldn't help the pounding of his heart when her tongue tentatively met his. He growled and moved his hands to her hair, stroking the strands and relaxing his hold against her as she seemed to melt against him.

But as his release, she grunted in displeasure and brought her arms around his waist, tugging him closer. A moment later, Booth knew he would have to take a step back before he lost control. He ended the kiss and smiles at her moan of protest at the loss of contact.

He waited until she opened her eyes before speaking. "I love you Bones. I have for a long time. I'm sorry I left you hanging--"

"I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled slightly. "I'll explain it to you later. I was in shock Bones. I never thought, never dreamed, that you would be the first to say it."

"Say what?"

"That you loved me."

"I never said I loved you," Brennen protested. "I said I thought I was. There's a difference."

"Think Bones?"

Brennen got a little nervous as she saw the look in his eyes. "What are you doing Booth?"

Then he was kissing her again. "Say it Bones."

"What?" she murmured somewhat dazedly.

Booth smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me you KNOW you love me."

"Booth," she struggled but didn't break away.

"Say it," he ordered against her lips.

"I—I love you."

"Say it," he urged again, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Alright, alright. I KNOW I love you," she finally admitted.

"Good," he came up and kissed her lightly once more. "I love you too." He rested his forehead against hers once more.

"Why did you just sit there Booth?" she asked once her heart had stopped pounding.

"I was in shock Bones. I always figured I would be the first to say it. That I would have to ease you into it. Because once I said it, I would never let you go." He drew back slightly so she could see his eyes. "I'm never letting you go. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"You mean marriage, kids, a white picket fence, a dog."

"I'm not going to lie. Yes, I would love to have those things with you. But I know that you don't necessarily want them so," he shrugged. "I'll take you anyway I can get you." Then he was kissing her again and Brennen lost all thought.


	7. Chapter 7

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 7

When at last they came up for air, Brennen signed against his chest. "Let's get out of here."

"Your place or mine?"

"Does it matter?" she smiled at him. "Let's go to yours. You should be resting anyway."

"Resting Bones? Resting isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Really," she grinned. "What did you have in mind then Booth? Exactly." She trailed a hand down his chest and stopped at his zipper. His breath caught and she couldn't help the pleasure that fluttered inside.

"Bones," he growled.

She laughed and sidestepped him, opening up her car door. "I'll see you when I get to your place." He growled but turned to his car.

She was waiting for him at his apartment—inside. She had poured them both a glass of wine.

He took off his jacket and accepted his glass of wine. He took off his jacked and accepted his glass. He looked at her and looked back at his glass then looked at her. For once, he was the awkward one. She looked completely at ease. "I know I should propose a toast but I don't know what to say."

"She smiled at him. "How about something simple?" She raised her glass. "To us."

"To us," Booth raised his glass and echoed. They both took a sip then before either one could say which one it was that moved first, the glasses were down and they were in each other's arms making their way to his bed. Once they got there, Booth laid her down gently, being careful of his shoulder and her arm. He broke away and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure Bones?"

"I'm sure Booth. I love you." He growled before kissing her once more. They eagerly took of and gave to one another through-out the night.

The next morning when she woke up, Brennen thought back to last night and couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth kissed her cheek.

"Angela."

"Um, ok. Just what I want to hear. The morning after and you're thinking of another woman."

"Hodgins knew about us before she did. She's going to be furious. Happy furious but furious just the same."

Booth grinned at that. "How do you want to tell her and the others?"

"Well, Angela's pretty good at body language, right? So shouldn't it be obvious to her and the others?" Her face became worried. "Unless you want to act like nothing has happened."

"Of course I don't. How could you even think that?"

She blinked and tried to look at him reassuringly-like. She could see that he was hurt by her question. "I'm sorry Booth. I-I've never been here before. And I know it's not logical but all these thought and feelings--" Booth tried to maintain his face when she said feelings. But she just looked so cute—it took all his training not to laugh. "I just—you're going to have to teach me as we go along. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not used to this." She ran a hand along his chest.

"Then I guess that I'll have to teach you." He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She felt him chuckle and looked up at him, trying to glare and yet finding it hard to do so for she felt like shouting from limb to limb—did that even make sense?—that she loved him and he loved her. "You wouldn't be laughing at me, now would you Booth?"

"Who? Me?" He feigned innocence. "Of course not. I wouldn't do a thing like that. But you know what I would do?"

"What?"

"Something…like this." Then he proceeded to tickle her.

An hour later, they made it out of bed. Dr. Brennen to get ready for work and Booth to go in with her for a brief moment.


	8. Chapter 8

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU 8

At work, Hodgins was pacing and twitching his thumbs nervously. He was dying to know what had happened last night between Booth and Doctor Brennen. He didn't call. He couldn't do anything but wait. He wanted to tell Angela but couldn't betray Dr. B's confidence after pleading with her to tell him. Angela would kill him—but it wasn't like they were together anymore. His first loyalty didn't always have to be her.

"Ok, what's going on?"

He looked up to see Angela and Cam—Ange with her arms crossed and Cam had her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Hodgins you have been pacing that floor like there is no tomorrow. We want to know what's going on."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Cam's eyes closed in on his.

"Can't. Doctor Brennen will kill me if I do. Not to mention Booth."

"Why would they kill you?"

"Jack," Angela warned.

"Fine. But I can only tell you a little bit. The rest you're going to have to ask them about."

"We'll be the judge of that."

"Spill."

"They had a huge fight last night. Dr. B. thought she was calling you," he nodded at Angela, "but got me instead because of the mix up with our phones. I was going to try to make sense of Booth's actions to Dr. B. but he showed up and insisted that he was the one who had made the mess so he would be the one who needed to clean it up with Dr. B. So, naturally I'm curious about how things turned out. Dr. B. was really upset and angry."

"About what?" Angela immediately got a worried look on her face.

"What did Booth do?"

"I can't tell you that. Please don't ask me."

"Tell them what Hodgins?" Brennen asked as she and Booth came up.

"I uh--" Hodgins gulped. Then decided what the hell and blurted out, "How did things work out last night?"

Brennen and Booth looked at each other then Booth got a devilish look in his eyes, "How do you think they turned out?" Then he grabbed Bones and to everyone's jaw dropping shock proceeded to kiss her very thoroughly. She responded to him, welcoming him into her space. They broke apart once, smiled into each other as they came back for more. Broke apart twice. Thrice. Four times. Still coming back for more. It was obvious that they were in their own little world.

When at last they stopped, Brennen leaned into him and Booth couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "Does that answer your question Hodgins?"

"Hell yeah," he smiled.

"Well it may answer Hodgins' question but it leaves a dozen questions for us," Cam said.

"Yes, when did you two get together?" Angela asked.

"Just last night," Brennen smiled.

"Well, I want details," Angela crossed her arms. "Now."

"Sorry Angela, don't have time for that. I've been ordered bed rest and no driving for awhile. Bones is taking me home." With a quick promise to give Angela details later, Brennen found herself being wheeled away and to his SUV. She held out her hands once they got there. "What?"

"You just told the others that you were ordered not to drive. And that I would be driving you home. You don't want to come out a liar do you?"

Booth gritted his teeth but handed her the keys. He let go of his anger as he watched her get inside, joyfully gleeing that she was driving. He would let her win this one. If for no other reason than to see her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Short but sweet, I hope.

NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU EPLIOGUE

Once they got to his apartment, Brennen didn't waste any time in kissing him again. They had spent the last night and most of the morning making love but still she wanted him like she had never had him.

Booth, of course, was thrilled that she was so sexual—though he always knew that she would be. He had imagined being with her for a long time, if he was honest about it. He thought of Corporal Parker's advice and smiled. "I love you so much Bones and you're never gonna lose me. I'll always be with you—until we both die."

"I love you too Booth," she smiled. "And I know I'm never gonna lose you by either of our choices." She kissed him once more and they both thought happily of the future as they made their way to his bed.

The end.


End file.
